


Rainbow Laces

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Soccer Aid, Stonewall, canon AU, maybe this could happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Soccer Aid 2020. In the middle of the Ten Years On Tour.





	Rainbow Laces

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started this back in June when Soccer Aid 2018 was happening. It was a kind of 'what if...?', but somehow ended up with A/B/o dynamics thrown in...!
> 
> But I didn't finish it until now.. and today's my birthday, so what better time to post!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for her footie knowledge - especially when I kept going 'does this even make sense?!' - and to [Mel](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/) for her encouragement, especially when I assured her there was no mpreg!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Rainbow laces.

Rainbow laces on football boots.

Rainbow laces, on football boots, at Old Trafford.

His gaze was locked firmly on his feet, which were currently wearing those rainbow laced football boots, as he sat in the changing room at Old Trafford for the England squad, at Soccer Aid 2020.

A hand slid carefully onto his knee, breaking him from his trance. He lifted his head, immediately catching the clear green-eyed gaze of his husband.

“Hey,” Harry murmured, giving him a soft reassuring smile. “You okay in there?”

Louis leaned his weight against Harry’s side, and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m good,” he replied. “Just… reflecting. On how different it is to last time. Or something.”  
“You were so excited,” Harry chuckled. “Kept sending me photos of you and Ni up to no good. Especially in those suits. It was a perfect week for you; a combination of a load of things you love – footie, charity, and hanging out with blokes.”  
“Except for playing a straight Alpha part,” Louis muttered.  
“Let’s gloss over that bit?”  
“I’m in.”  
“Besides, this time is far superior,” Harry continued.  
“Well, yes,” agreed Louis. “But do elaborate.”

Harry grinned brightly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek before he shifted slightly to face him properly.

“The reasons are many in number, and include, but are not limited to, you’re not hiding who you are any more, you’re damn proud of that fact, and of course, most importantly, you have me right beside you.”  
“Of course, that is definitely the most important part,” Louis chuckled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s, adding in a whisper, “my Alpha.”  
“Mmhmm, my omega,” Harry replied, just as quietly.

xXxXxXx

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 2020 Soccer Aid for UNICEF,” Dermot O’Leary cheerfully opened the programme on ITV. “This is a significant match, for a number of reasons – this is the first time that Sir Robbie Williams is completely benched, he is wholly and solely a spectator, from the comfort of his own home, while being skilfully looked after by the lovely Ayda. Olly Murs will be taking on the role of Captain for the England side. Get well soon, Robster – we all miss you.”  
“Yes, get well soon,” Kirsty Gallacher agreed. “Also for the first time tonight, we have a mated couple on the England squad. Harry and Louis Tomlinson-Styles are donning the white kit together, alongside their bandmates Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, with Niall Horan going up against them all in World XI blue.”  
“Yup, Harry and Louis are very pleased and proud to be able to play this evening,” Dermot added. “They shared their bond status with the world only seven months ago, just as the One Direction – Ten Years On Tour kicked off in San Francisco. This is their first public appearance together on home soil since then, before they start the UK leg next week. Just an FYI though – they have, very helpfully from a commentary perspective, decided to wear their single names on their shirts for this game.”  
“We’re also very proud to announce that the players on both teams are all wearing rainbow laces in support of Stonewall, the UK-based LGBT+ charity working to support young LGBT+ kids, and improve equality in sports,” added Kirsty.  
“And now, we’re passing over to Clive Tyldesley and Robbie Savage for your commentary, for this, the 2020 Soccer Aid for UNICEF,” concluded Dermot.

xXxXxXx

“We have ten minutes left in this so far score-less first half,” Clive stated into his microphone. “And we have two substitutions coming up for the England team. Mark Wright and Damien Lewis are heading off, while Liam Payne and Harry Styles are headed on – Payne is taking up the centre forward that Wright has left. Styles obviously will join his bondmate and husband Louis Tomlinson in place of Lewis. Tomlinson has had a cracking game so far in the defensive midfielder position, one he held in the brief period he was rostered for Doncaster Rovers, which he now owns.”  
“That’s right, Clive,” Robbie agreed. “Tomlinson managed to successfully buy the club nine months ago, just over five years after his initial attempt was derailed by the boys’ own former management and label.” He paused for a moment. “I’m actually not sure if that’s public knowledge… but it is now.”  
“I’m fairly certain that was a bit of information that had been kept on the downlow,” Clive muttered. “Let’s hope you don’t get a phone call tomorrow from a lawyer wanting some cash out of you.”  
“Well, if it’s Simon Cowell, he can go jump off the nearest cliff,” grumped Robbie. “They only stopped the sale because they were afraid his status would come out over it. I haven’t got time for folk who think so backwards.”  
“Back to the match,” Clive jumped in quickly. “And it seems like those One Direction lads have been practicing while on tour – the ball passes quickly from Tomlinson to Styles, crossed to Payne, who taps it to Murs. Murs moves along the left wing, a sharp pass back to Tomlinson, who moves forward a little further as Murs jogs towards the box. Tomlinson feints and ducks around Ramsay, then sets up a nice cross, which finds Murs in the middle of the box, AND IT’S IN! GOAL FOR ENGLAND! AT THE 43RD MINUTE! AFTER TEN YEARS OF TRYING, OLLY MURS HAS FINALLY SCORED!”

xXxXxXx

Half time came and went. A 53rd minute goal from Ioan Gruffudd equalised the score. A loud cheer went up at the 75th minute, as Niall was sent on for the World XI side – finally the One Direction fans on the terraces were going to see the England vs Ireland battle they’d been waiting for. Instead of a fierce fight for dominance, the bandmates spent the next ten minutes joking around and giggling with each other.  
A yell to the four English players from their captain got them back in the game for the final five minutes, passing the ball efficiently between themselves as they worked their way down the field. Louis danced around Robbie Keane and Brendan Cole, crossing it over to Liam, who steadied the cross and tapped it back to Zayn. Zayn gave Robert Pirés a helpless look, pretending to be overwhelmed by the professional in front of him, before he smirked and darted his foot out, kicking it down closer to goal, where it met with Harry’s boot, and skipped straight past Nicky Byrne’s left hand, over the white line to put them a goal ahead.  
Less than two minutes later, the final whistle blew.  
Harry immediately turned to face Louis, grinning at him as the omega sprinted across the field and leapt into Harry’s arms, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. The screams reached a pitch never heard before in the stadium at the very blatant public display of affection.

“Mm, we won,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips.  
“We definitely did,” Louis beamed at his bondmate, his hands resting lightly on Harry’s cheeks.

They were so wrapped up in their own little bubble, neither noticed the approach of the rest of the England team – Liam and Zayn reaching them first and jumping onto them with practiced ease, hugging them both tightly, before the other men joined them.

Man of the Match was awarded to Olly, who dedicated the result to Robbie at home.

The win put England’s tally up to six, against the World XI’s two.

However, the headlines in the papers the next day were all about the Tomlinson-Styles’, their love, their bond, and their epic embrace on the legendary football field.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please comment or add a kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/177536369125/rainbow-laces-by-reminiscingintherain)


End file.
